Locations
Afghanistan During the first part of this series, Excalibur is stationed in Afghanistan. Kandahar In an attempt to stall their seconding to the Directory, a quater of Team Excalibur take on a mission to bring the crackbox to a military base in Kadahar. Takes place in Intermission. The Ravines A dangerous area "nearly thirty kilometres from the war-torn city, deep in the valley that was a maze of catacombs and caves and gullies ... with majestic stone arching up to the sky in bright white fingerlings that were tipped red from the quartzite dust from a nearby abandoned quarry -- which made the Ravines loom bloody and forbidding all at once." NMZ Where the mission in Avalon takes them. An area of extreme magical potency - possibly a Layline? This mission also takes them slighly over the border of Afghanistan and into Turkmenistan. (Also, I'd like to point out that that chapter is called "Avalon" - when no one within the chapter actually calls the lake that (even though the events around Sophia and Aulfric clearly hint at the fact that the lake is the elusive Lake Avalon)) -- Christina The Zeid Resevoir ''"The Zeid Reservoir was south of Kyzlajak and Kizyldha, two large towns that were close enough that when the cities grew and grew into modern times, they conglomerated into one large sprawling field with two distinct names. The artificial lake was something of a tourist attraction, but it was too close to the border between Afghanistan and Turkmenistan to receive much foreign visitors, even if those foreign visitors were able to cross into the NMZ without frying their expensive digital cameras in the first place. Gwaine had told Merlin that the last time the team had been by the Reservoir, they'd come across a fair few people sunning themselves on the beach, not even looking up when they had sand kicked in their faces by hulking soldiers in full assault gear. Now, though, the area was deserted, but to be on the safe side, their meet point was beyond the rise, deeper in the greenery that sprung lush and vivid in the veritable oasis" (Avalon). '' Afghanistan map.jpg|Afghanistan Zeid2.png|Zeid Resevoir Algiers In The Jester, the team is sent on a mission in Algiers, which is in Northern Africa. France Paris *Merlin and Morgana go shopping in Paris. They also attened a gala at the Lourve. *Morgana and Gwen are taken to a warehouse; Morgana goes to Pendragon Consulting's Paris location *Merlin gets taken to Paris and his holed up in Aredian's house. Testing Grounds The Pendragon Testing Grounds are somewhere outside of Paris. Fire, and lots of it! Germany The Directory 's training base is somewhere in Northern Germany. Great Britain London *CIA London Headquarters: It is like a NMZ *The Dorchester: A famous hotel, the French restaurant 'Alain Durasse' is located in it. *Inkwell: A tattoo parlor owned by Mara *Lord's Pizzeria *Lockdown: A club from Bryn *Pentagram: A club from Bryn--location of the Artefact Bomb Magic Enhancer from Breakwater . The Cottage/Lake House *One of Arthur's houses. *AKA Camelot **"People have started to call this place Camelot," Leon said, a tone of humour in his voice. "I can't even remember how it started. Seemed as if, for every new group to arrive, they'd see everyone else and say, Wow, a lot of people came here" and it just became Came-a-lot, somehow. Anyway, you'll see. And don't worry. We're rationing the supplies for now, and Allan's got a lead on a warehouse full of food sitting there and going rotten, so we'll have a surplus, soon. You should hear some of the old-timers, though. They're acting like they're in for the long haul, and they're talking about planting in the spring." -Leon Cross Wales *Merlin grew up in Ealdor, which is around 10 minutes out of Cardiff (Means to an End). *Hunith works at a hospital in Cardiff. Miscellaneous *The Regency: The unofficial off-base pre-R&R pub for the SAS squad.